


Sunnyside Smiles

by plaidpains



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buck is a Tony Stark Stan, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher diaz is the sweetest, Father’s Day Special, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Buckley parents, as we all are, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpains/pseuds/plaidpains
Summary: Buck personally wasn’t a fan of Father’s Day himself either. Never finding a reason to celebrate his own father but Eddie was different. He was everything Buck’s dad wasn’t so he deserved the best Father’s Day Buck could aide with.OrEddie believes that Buck deserves to be celebrated for Father’s Day so he does just that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 381





	Sunnyside Smiles

Buck opened the door slowly, careful not to wake Eddie. Christopher grinned at him happily from the couch placing a finger of his lips hushing both himself and buck. 

He was here to make Eddie a Father’s Day breakfast. After Eddie had causally mentioned that he didn’t celebrate Father’s Day because he felt like he didn’t ‘need’ a whole day dedicated to himself, Buck couldn’t stop thinking about it. So when Christopher called him last week asking for help with setting up a breakfast surprise for Father’s Day Buck couldn’t say no. So here he was Sunday morning preparing to make the ultimate Father’s Day breakfast. 

Buck personally wasn’t a fan a Father’s Day himself either. Never finding a reason to celebrate his own father but Eddie was different. He was everything Buck’s dad wasn’t so he deserved the best Father’s Day Buck could aide with. 

Buck smiled brightly at his favorite kid placing the groceries on the counter. “Alright Superman what’s the plan?” He whispered kneeling infront of Christopher. 

“French toast and bacon. Dad’s favorite!” He exclaimed excitedly before covering his hands with mouth eyes widening realizing how loud he’d been. They both giggled as the set the groceries up. 

Buck instantly working on his famous French toast and berries while Christopher juiced oranges happily. “Do you think dads gonna like this?” Christopher asked quietly from his spot on the countertop. 

Buck stopped whisking looking at the boy, his heart filling heavily with fond. He couldn’t bite back the smile as responded, “He’s gonna love it Christopher because it’s from you. And you know that your dad loves you more than anything in the whole world” he booped his nose with the homemade whipped cream. 

“Hey!” Christopher giggles licking it off his nose. He scrunched his face up, “needs more strawberries” 

“Aye aye captain” Buck salutes adding more puréed strawberries. In Buck’s eyes this breakfast was already perfect, it was Christopher’s idea theres no way it couldn’t be. But Buck couldn’t help but make sure it was everything Chris had imagined for his dad and more. 

Eddie is a great dad, one of the best in Bucks eyes. So if anyone deserved a nice little breakfast in bed it was Eddie. Realistically his best friend deserves a lot more than breakfast in bed for how well he’s raised Christopher. And maybe there was a little something else that made Buck want to give Eddie the world on a gold platter. But Buck refuses to acknowledge the feeling his heart makes whenever he sees or even thinks about Eddie. 

So instead he puts his feeling to good use and helps his best friend’s son make the best breakfast he can. “Chris how do we feel about a smiley face bacon and eggs?” Christopher looked up from his glasses. 

“We love it” Buck laughed cracking two eggs and frying them sunny side up. He put the finishing touches on the French toast topping it with the strawberry whipped cream he made. 

“Ok Christopher I’m gonna need your help putting on the finishing touches” Christopher nodded his head seriously. Buck carried Christopher over the plate of French toast as he placed the mint leaf over the toast throwing the whole plate together. “Perfect your dad is gonna love it.” 

Buck helped Christopher make the smiley face with two eggs and a piece of bacon. They set everything on the tray along with Christopher’s proudest project- the orange juice. 

“Wait my card!” Christopher exclaimed as he took a card out of his back pocket placing it upright. “I feel like it’s still missing something” Christopher rubbed his chin looking at the tray. 

“I know” Buck smiled grabbing a small vase and the roses he bought. Buck saw them at the grocery story and couldn’t stop himself from buying them for Eddie. It’s Father’s Day after all, he deserves it. He placed a single red rose in the vase showing it to Christopher. 

“Perfect” Christopher smiler excitedly. 

Buck grabbed the tray and let Christopher lead the way. Christopher opened Eddie’s bedroom door slowly revealing a shirtless sleeping Eddie the sight making Buck’s mouth go dry. The sudden realization that Eddie might not even want him here dawned on him. 

Placing the tray down he pulled Christopher to the side. “Ok Christopher I-” he looked over at Eddie’s sleeping figure again. “I’m going to go so you and your dad can enjoy your breakfasts together” he smiled sadly every part of his body wanting to stay, wanting to have that moment in time, to be a part of their family. 

“Why?” Christopher stuck out his lip and gave his best puppy eyes. 

Buck would do anything to wiped that look off his face. “Well you see Father’s Day is for dads and even if I see you as my kid I’m not a dad just yet” Buck knows when he’s overstepping, at least he likes to think he does. 

Christopher looked sad but understanding, “Ok.” Christopher looked like he was thinking of his next words carfully. “You’re still like a dad to me Bucky, thank you for everything” he sounded beyond his years as he gave Buck a hug goodbye. 

Buck bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blubbering like a baby the sweet words Christopher had just let out touching his heart. Not knowing just how much they meant to him. 

Buck rushed out of the house glancing over the kitchen just to make sure he had cleaned every dish. He sighed leaving the door with a small click. 

Eddie woke up to the sound of the house door closing he blinked a few times before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up greeted with a smiling Christopher “Happy Father’s Day!” He chanted excitedly. The grin that broke onto Eddie’s face was massive. “I made you breakfast!” Chris smiles proudly as Eddie pulled him into the bed. 

He looked over to his nightstand and sure enough there was a tray of delicious breakfast food. “Oh my goodness mijo everything looks so yummy! Thank you so so much” he kissed his cheek before ruffling his hair. “You made this all by yourself?” He asked smiling knowing Christopher wasn’t capable of making French toast just yet. 

“Well Buck helped a little too” Christopher smiled cheekily. Eddies heart leaped at the thought of Christopher and Buck making breakfast together. It made him feel all soft and fuzzy. 

“Bucks here?” He asked a little more excitedly than he intended, not that Christopher noticed. 

“No he left” Eddie furrowed his brows together, confused. Why would Buck leave? As if Christopher could read his thoughts he continued. “He said Father’s Day is for dads and he isn’t a dad yet” Eddies heart saddened at the words. Hell Buck was as much as dad to Christopher as he was at this point, his best friend was practically co-parenting his child with him. Not that Eddie was complaining, he liked having Buck around like really liked. 

Suddenly the idea of Buck spending Father’s Day alone made his heart feel broken. Buck has done so much for Christopher, if anyone deserved to be celebrated today it’s him. 

“Let’s eat and then get ready I have a surprise for you too” Eddie smiled as an idea clicked into his mind. 

————————

Buck has been sitting on his couch mindlessly scrolling through Netflix for hours. Today was just one of those days where he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. His mind kept floating to the idea of Chris and Eddie spending Father’s Day together the thought bringing a sad smile to his face. His heart filling with longing. 

He was pulled out of his trance by a knock on the door. He furrowed his brows together opening it to reveal a smiling Eddie and grinning Christopher. 

“Eddie?” He asked confused. Eddie shrugged it off letting himself and Christopher in. 

“Christopher why don’t you go finish your card up over there?” Christopher gave Buck a hug before excitedly grabbing his backpack and sitting at the coffee. 

“Go get dressed” Buck was still trying to understand why Eddie was standing in his hallway instead of spending Father’s Day at home with his son. 

“What? Why?” Buck struggled to understand just what exactly was going through Eddie’s head. “Eddie it’s Father’s Day you should be spending it with Chris” 

Eddie just shook his head placing a hand on Bucks shoulder. “Christopher told me how you helped with breakfast today” a blush crept up the back of his neck, his skin burning underneath Eddie’s touch. 

“It was nothing” Buck tried to shrug it off knowing exactly where this conversation was going. 

“No Buck it’s not. Not many people would do that for me, for us.” Eddie gulped suddenly nervous as he gazed into Buck’s ocean eyes. “Now go get ready we’re taking you out for Father’s Day” Eddie clapped bucks shoulder, his skin itching for contact again. 

“Eddie I don’t-“

“I don’t wanna hear it” Eddie smiled. Buck nodded confused but listened nonetheless. 

———————

“Where are we going?” Buck asked for about the tenth time in the last half hour. 

“Bucky it’s a surprise!” Christopher sighed shaking his head. Eddie laughed glancing at the rear view mirror. 

Buck turned around playfully sticking his tongue out at Christopher, just now noticing the blankets, pillows and picnic basket in the back seat. He tried to swallow the excitement in his chest, it’s not like him and Eddie were going on a date. Hardly so. 

“We’re here” Eddie announced pulling up a dusty road. Buck looked around taking in the sign before him ‘Starlite Drive-In’ blinked after them in bright lights. Buck almost melted in his seat. 

He had been rambling about drive-in theaters for the past month and how he couldn’t find any good ones in LA. Eddie had shrugged him off most of the time, he assumed but now Buck realizes he was actually listening to every word he said. 

Bucks heart fluttered across his chest and he wore the biggest smile. “A drive in?” He asked do softly Eddie almost didn’t hear him. 

“Yeah, they’re airing Avengers Infinity War and Endgame” Buck could kiss him right now. His favorite movies, Eddie had thought this through and Buck was on the brink of tears. 

“Do you like it Buck?” Christopher asked as they parked. 

“Very much” he swallowed the ball in his throat. No one has ever done something so nice for him, so thoughtful. 

“C’mon” Eddie got out and helped Christopher down. He made his was to the trunk quickly setting up the blankets and pillow for the to enjoy the movie, along with the radio. 

“Happy Father’s Day Buck!” Christopher exclaimed and Buck could just cry. Ok maybe he was crying maybe just a little bit. 

“Eddie I’m not-“

“You’re just as much as a dad to Christopher as I am Buck” Buck just nodded not trusting his own voice. 

“C’mon the movies about to start!” They both laughed pulling Christopher on top of the trunk before following. All three on them sitting comfortably with Christopher in the middle. 

“Wait before I forget!” Christopher whispered pulling a card out of his back pocket. “For you” he gave it to Buck proudly. Eddie couldn’t help but watch with a smile and fondness in his heart. He raised a great kid. 

Buck read the card twice ‘Happy Father’s Day to my other dad’ and well Buck was crying again. Eddie choked on his spit seeing the picture drawn of the three of them holding hands, looking like a couple. He didn’t hate it that’s for sure. 

“Thank you buddy I really love it” he pulled him into a hug kissing the top of his head. “So much” he looked at it again as if it would disappear from his hands. 

They sat through the movie eating sandwiches Buck and Eddie stealing glances of each other when they think the other won’t notice. The credits rolled and Eddie found Christopher asleep slumped onto Buck, who was currently crying over Spider-Man. He gently moved Chris into a more comfortable position and scooted closer to Buck their shoulders now pressed together. 

“Hey you okay?” Eddie never understood people crying over fictional characters but he could try. 

Buck laughed sniffling “I’m fine, if you think I’m bad just wait for Endgame” he laughed and it was like music to Eddie’s ears. 

“Hey I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today” Eddie looked into his eyes the sunset making them somehow even bluer. 

“I should be thanking you” Buck whispered back looking into Eddie’s eyes now. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before so thank you” 

Eddie looked down a blush creeping on his cheeks, Buck more than enjoyed the view. “Well you care for my son like he’s your own and I could never thank you enough for that” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. 

“He’s a good kid it’s hard not to” Buck smiles as the second movie began in the background. 

“Thank you” is all Eddie could manage to say because right now the air between them held too much that he couldn’t read into. His eyes involuntarily glancing over Buck’s lips. 

They settled into silence as the movie continued. Halfway through Buck placed his head on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie pretended to not notice but in reality his heart was going a mile a minute. Without a second thought he laid his head on top of Buck’s head, both of them in comfortable silence. 

“Buck are you crying” Eddie smiles softly at Buck, it wasn’t even a sad scene. 

“It’s just, Tony he’s such a great dad” he looked up at Eddie, before resting his head on his shoulder again. Eddie chuckled softly. “Like you” Buck continued. 

“Unfortunately I’m not a billionaire” Eddie tried to joke, Buck just looked up at him. The moonlight shining against his skin making his birthmark somehow brighter, and Eddie just wanted to kiss it. 

“You’re rich in here” Buck touch his his heart and Eddie practically melted at his touch. They both starred so intently in each other’s eyes, they could start a forest fire. “Could I?” He licked his lips looking at Eddie’s eagerly 

“Please” and before he knew it Buck’s lips were in his own, soft and gentle tasting like lemon and mint. Eddie couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Exceeding everything he could ever imagine. Buck could kiss Eddie till the end of time itself and be content with life. 

They pulled away both wide eyed, faced reading ‘did this just happen?’. Bucks lips tingled the sensation of Eddies’s lips ghosting his own. 

Before he knew it Eddies lips were on his again every fireworks and tingle he expected going off again. Eddie pulled away this time holding Bucks face in his hands his thumb rubbing over Buck’s birthmark, then kissing it gently. Something he’s always wanted to do. 

A blush crept onto Buck’s cheek making him all the more desirable. Eddie settled his head against Buck’s neck, fitting like a glove. Both of them mutually deciding with their eyes that this is something they could discuss later on. 

Instead they held each other’s hands and blushing like middle schoolers throughout the rest of the night. 

Maybe Father’s Day wasn’t that bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> When worlds collide. I had to include my son Buck obsessing over my son Tony. Although technically Father’s Day is over I still hadddddd to get this out. You can catch me on tumblr with the same name. Also comments are always appreciated :)))


End file.
